


Broken Windows

by bumbleflight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, religion??? homophobia n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight
Summary: "Yeah," Gerard rubbed his face with his hands. "God'll save me."Frank spoke up, "That's the spirit, Gerard! Whatever's troubling you, God will fix it."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	Broken Windows

Gerard shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around him as he strode down the hill to the river below. A cold arctic wind blew against his face, and tiny twigs snapped under his boots. He shoved his gloved hands deep into his pockets as he reached the water's edge, taking in the view. The frozen water was pressed up against the bank, its white frost capturing a few trees. It was quite beautiful to be honest. But not as beautiful as the voice that suddenly broke into his thoughts, the warm cry making Gerard turn.

"You're here!"

Gerard smiled and Frank's whole face lit up, making Gerard's heart skip a beat. "I'm so glad." The younger boy chirped. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up at all."

"Sorry, I know I'm late." Gerard muttered, looking down as his face reddened. It was unnoticeable under his already bright cheeks from the cold, and Frank grabbed Gerard's wrist, dragging him towards the ice. "C-Come on!" Frank had always had a bit of a stutter on the letter on more difficult words, but the only time it was clearly noticeable was when he was nervous or scared.

"You want me to go out there?" Gerard gawked, and Frank nodded eagerly.

"On the ice?" 

"Relax, it'll be fun!" Frank assured him, taking another step. 

"Frank, that's dangerous!" 

"Good thing you're so brave, then." He teased, wrinkling his nose at a shocked Gerard. "It's safe, I promise."

"Bullshit," Gerard scoffed, and Frank frowned scoldingly. Gerard knew Frank had his own ideas on swearing, but sometimes he wished Frank's religion wouldn't get in the way so much. Frank wasn't uptight or anything, he just wasn't free. You couldn't be free when you lived like that.

Frank turned, taking a step down onto the ice. After trying it with one foot, he followed with the other. "Look!" Frank slid forward, gliding across the ice as his arms waved to keep his balance.

"Fucking Hell," Gerard muttered under his breath as he followed him, stepping cautiously on the ice. It seemed fine under his weight, and he attempted to catch up to Frank as he dragged his feet warily.

The two boys glided around for a few minutes, moving further and further away from shore, until an audible crack split the air.

"Uh oh," Frank gasped, followed by Gerard's, "Aw, fuck."

"Let's go, let's go," Gerard ushered Frank towards land, but discovered he was quite useless in skating when it came to speed. Fortunately Frank was not, and he grabbed onto Gerard's jacket, pushing the other boy forward.

The crack rung out again, and Gerard tensed. They were almost to land, and the ice groaned under them as they reached the bank. Gerard scrambled up quickly, turning to help Frank out as well. The ice shifted as Frank's foot left it, letting out a final groan before settling into silence.

Silence hung in the air for a moment, before Gerard stood up and broke it. "Let's go back to my house," He suggested, and Frank agreed.

The walk back wasn't long, and both boys agreed never to tell anyone of this event in fear that they wouldn't be allowed to roam the woods anymore. When they reached Gerard's house, he knocked twice before opening the unlocked door and letting himself in.

"Hello, Mrs. Way," Frank waved as they passed her, and Gerard's mother stopped the two on their way to his room. "Frank! It's so good to see you!" She pulled him into a hug, and Frank, being the good kid he was, hugged back. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"So I hear you're going to be the Eucharistic minister, hm?" Mrs. Way asked, and Frank nodded with excitement. "It's an honor, really."

Mrs. Way agreed, motioning to her son. "I keep telling Gerard he should be an altar boy or something, but he refuses."

"That's because altar boys are ten!" Gerard snorted, starting the stairs up to his room. Frank said goodbye to Mrs. Way before joining him.

When they got to his room, Gerard slammed the door and fell back onto his bed. "I hate religion." He sighed, and Frank stiffened. "Of c-course you don't mean that, Gerard."

"Yes, I do."

Frank fidgeted a little at Gerard's certainty, crossing his legs. "The Lord loves you anyway."

"No, he doesn't, Frank. He can't love me." Gerard shook his head sadly, and Frank raised his brow.

"Why not?" he asked. "The Lord loves everyone, why wouldn't he love you?"

Because I'm a fag. And The Lord can go fuck himself, Gerard wanted to say it so badly, but he bit his tongue, holding the words in. "I'll tell you another time," he blurted instead, and Frank looked unsatisfied with his answer. "Gerard. . ."

"You're my best friend, aren't you?" Gerard pried, and Frank answered begrudgingly. "I am."

"Then you'll respect my decision."

"But Gerard, this is serious." Frank whined, and Gerard felt a pang of pity. He didn't want to worry Frank. The poor thing was probably imagining all the ways his best friend was going to burn in Hell.

Too bad Gerard didn't believe in the place.

"What if I tell you tomorrow instead?" Gerard proposed.

"Okay," Frank said, glancing nervously at him. "But you have to tell me, okay? God is offering you help, but you have to reach out it Him first."

Fuck this shit.

"Yeah," Gerard rubbed his face with his hands. "God'll save me."

Frank spoke up, "That's the spirit, Gerard! Whatever's troubling you, God will fix it." 

But something about Frank's voice didn't sound very happy.

-

The next twenty four hours passed quicker than Gerard could have ever imagined, and before he knew it he was outside Frank's door, knocking softly. He really didn't want to do this, but he'd already told Frank he would and he couldn't go back now.

"Gerard!" Frank opened the door, grinning.

"Hey," Gerard shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Can we go up to your room?"

"Yeah, sure," Frank lead the way, and Gerard followed, glancing around the house as he did so. Frank's parent's didn't seem to be home, which was probably for the best. The Iero's, excluding Frank, had never liked Gerard very much. They didn't think their son should associate with someone who wasn't a large member of the church, or had dyed their hair black for God's sake.

"Is that a new guitar?" Gerard asked as they entered Frank's room, pointing to the six-string on the bed. "Mhm," Frank seemed happy that Gerard had noticed, picking up the acoustic guitar and moving it so they could sit.

Gerard knew that Frank had wanted to play electric instead, but had kept it a secret as his religious parents wouldn't find it 'acceptable.' He also knew that Frank wanted a lip ring from the time he went through all of Frank's private doodles, although he could never bring the topic up in person.

"Can you tell me now?"

Gerard's head snapped up at the words, and he blinked a few times. "Uh, yeah, of course."

Frank looked at him expectantly, and Gerard drew in a deep breath. "Are you sure you want me to say it?"

"Well, you've built up enough suspense already," Frank joked, but Gerard didn't laugh. "Frank, I don't know if we'll be friends after this. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

Frank was silent, and Gerard took that as his cue to keep talking. "I've been thinking about this a lot and, well I know it's horrible and I just—Frank, please don't hate me."

"I cuh-cuh-could never hate you, Gerard."

"You don't know what you're saying," Gerard bit his lip, looking at the floor. Here went nothing.

"Frank, I think I'm gay."

Frank's eyes widened in shock, and Gerard began to panic. No, no, no, Gerard pleaded in his head. Please don't hate me now, Frank.

"Ger-Gerard-d," His stutter was worse now, and Gerard knew he was rather upset. Oh, fuck, why did he say anything? "You c-can't be gay. Th-That's a suh-suh-suh-sin!"

"I know, I just," Gerard groaned, leaning back against the wall. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" When Frank didn't respond, Gerard added, "My parents will make me go to conversion therapy. Don't tell them, Frank. They'll send me away, and we won't see each other anymore."

"Y-You don't want to b-be fixed?"

Gerard shook his head slowly, and Frank gazed at him in confusion. "Why?"

"There's nothing to fix, Frank. Please don't say anything."

After a long moment, Frank agreed. "'K-Kay, Gerard. But I think you sh-sh-should leave."

The words stung Gerard, but he tried not to let it show as he stood up and opened the door. Before he stepped out he glanced back, begging. "Please don't hate me, Frank. I can't control this. I'm still the same person, nothing has changed. It's still me, Frank."

"Everything has changed. I-I'm sorry, Gerard. Please go."

-

Gerard was in ruins, to say the least.

His best friend hated him, and would possibly never talk to him again. There was no way to fix this, and Gerard had resigned to leaving his bed as little as often for the next week. His mother came in to check on him from time to time, but she quickly left him alone after Gerard had mumbled some shitty excuse about breaking up with his non-existent girlfriend. It wasn't until the eighth day that Mikey barged in, opening the door loudly.

"Gerard, you up?" He asked, and Gerard groaned in response. Taking that as a yes, Mikey shut the door behind him and plopped down at the seat before Gerard's desk before turning to face his brother. "Mom's not home, and we need to talk."

"No, we don't," Gerard sat up slowly, putting down the comic book he was reading. "Mikey, this isn't the time, okay? Can you come back later?" Gerard was hoping to put off all interaction for at least another week.

"Gerard, I have to tell you something." Mikey let out a short sigh, looking away. "But first you're going to tell me what happened to you."

"Absolutely not," Gerard said firmly, and Mikey shot him an exasperated glance. "Yes, because I have to tell you something, but I won't say it before you do."

Curiosity finally got the best of Gerard and he gave in, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Frank and I got in a fight, happy?"

"Over what?" Mikey pressed, and Gerard frowned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Frank has different beliefs than me. He thinks something about me is wrong."

"Hm," Mikey nodded pensively, seeming satisfied with his answer. "If I tell you mine, you can't tell anyone. Understood?"

"Yeah," Gerard agreed.

"I have a boyfriend."

Well, Gerard wasn't expecting that.

"A what?" Gerard raised his brows, looking his brother over. He hadn't ruled out Mikey as being gay, but he'd been too focused on his own sexuality to consider anyone else's. Looking back on it though, it did make sense.

Mikey began to talk quickly. "I know it's a sin, but you can't tell mom, okay? You can't tell anyone. I thought I'd tell you because I thought maybe you'd want to know but–"

"Mikey," Gerard interrupted, meeting his brother's gaze. "I'm gay too."

Mikey paused for a moment, before a smile ghosted over his lips. "Wow. Guess we're equally screwed, then." He pushed his glasses up with his finger and stayed quiet for a moment before asking, "Was your argument with Frank about. . . that? Does Frank know?"

Gerard bit his lip mutely, unsure of what to say, but Mikey understood anyway.

"That sucks ass, I'm sorry." Mikey apologized, and had opened his mouth to say more when Gerard's phone buzzed with an incoming text.

"It's from Frank," Gerard announced as he picked up the phone, his shock poorly hidden.

"What did he say?" Mikey asked, wringing his hands together. "If he's talking shit about you I'll–"

"He invited me to his house." Gerard cut Mikey off before he could finish. "He says he wants to talk."

"Now?" Mikey asked, incredulous, and Gerard nodded. "Are you sure about this, Gerard?"

"It's Frank, Mikey," Gerard reminded his brother lightly. "He's not going to do anything to me."

"Alright," Mikey grabbed a pair of pants off the floor and tossed it at Gerard as he began to leave the room. "But take your phone with you, and give me a call if anything happens, you hear me?"

"I will," Gerard promised, buzzing with anticipation as he began to get dressed.

-

When Gerard reached Frank's house he was nervous, wringing his hands together and tapping his feet. After a slight hesitation he rung the doorbell, taking a few steps back. Frank opened it a few seconds later, wearing a coat.

"Follow me." Frank grabbed Gerard's hand without another word, walking purposefully away from the house.

"What?" Gerard stumbled a little, struggling to keep up with Frank's pace. "Where are we going?"

"Far away from here." Frank responded, adding, "The woods," at Gerard's hesitation. There was a few moments of silence as they walked, and Gerard decided to break it. "You don't have to talk to me anymore." He murmured quietly. "Y'know, if you don't want to. I'd understand."

Frank didn't say anything, instead shaking his head slowly as they began to climb up a hill. The roads were out of sight by now, and Gerard couldn't see past the trees that surrounded him.

This would be a great spot for murder, Gerard realized, glancing over at Frank. He knew there was no way in Hell Frank would hurt a flea and corrected himself quickly, thinking that if anything, Frank was coming to tell Gerard how God could save him. Gerard wasn't quite sure what he'd do if that happened.

Suddenly, Frank came to a stop in front of Gerard, his eyes downcast. Gerard paused, taking in the scene. He wished he had a camera to capture the beauty of it; the frost dusted trees, the silence of the forest around them, Frank's face bright from the cold. . .

"I've wanted to do this for a very long time." Frank's voice brought him back to reality, and his thoughts barely had a moment to register before Frank's hands were on his shoulders, closing the space between their lips.

Holy fuck.

Time seemed to slow as Gerard leaned in, gently pulling Frank closer to his body. The other boy's lips were cold and inviting to his own, and he felt himself getting lost in the kiss. Fuck, he'd wanted this, but what was he doing? What the Hell was Frank doing?

"Frank?" Gerard said softly, pulling away slightly. "Are your parents okay with this? Are you?"

Frank smiled against Gerard's mouth, his eyes sparkling as he laughed. Gerard's fingers brushed his neck and he felt a gentle breath on his face as Frank leaned back in, whispering, "Shut the fuck up."

And Gerard did.

**Author's Note:**

> aND thEN they try to keep it a secret but someone finds out and begins using it as blackmail against them to expose mikey until eventually they're found out and are send to conversion therapy over the summer and while they're there they start an uprising with the rest of the boys there and break out and then they ran away to new jersey to start a new life and gerard gets a job and frank writes songs and gets the nose ring he's always wanted and mikey moves in with his boyfriend THE END.
> 
> jk i wrote this a hot minute ago its not my favorite but hey heres stuff


End file.
